Many mobile communications devices (e.g., cellular phones, smart phones, etc.) are capable of sending and receiving Short Message Service (“SMS”) messages or other text-based messages. Mobile communications devices (“MCD”) have also begun grouping multiple messages together for display on a single screen which represent a conversation between two people. A grouping is typically referred to as a message thread or a conversation thread. For example, all messages between the user's device and another device that occur over a predefined period of time may be grouped as a single thread for display together to the user.
Conventional devices, however, are limited to displaying conversations between only two people and not more. In addition, there currently exists no means for forwarding an entire message thread to a new person or device. Some devices allow forwarding a single text-based message to another person, but not multiple grouped messages. Therefore, a need exists for systems and methods that allow sharing threaded conversations on mobile communications devices.